Presently, many telecommunications customers receive video content via a content processing device, such as a set top box (STB). Often, such telecommunications customers access a data network for receiving data services, e.g., the Internet, and/or may also operate a network, e.g., a wireless local area network (LAN) for data communications within the customer premises. Further, content processing devices such as STBs are often connected to media playback devices such as high-definition televisions, stereos, and the like that are designed for enhanced playback of many forms of media content, including any combination of images, audio, video, etc.
Telecommunications customers may access a variety of multimedia files, e.g. images, audio, video, etc. through a network for playback through a content processing device such as an STB. Various multimedia files may be appropriate for playback with each other, e.g., a set of image files may be appropriate for playback or accompaniment by one or more audio files. However, telecommunications customers unfortunately at present have no easy and efficient way in which to play different files or sets of files of multimedia content together utilizing any available media playback device, e.g., television sets, stereo receivers, etc., that are connected to content processing devices such as an STB.